Le lien
by Twining.Caligny
Summary: Comment Draco aurait réagi, si le jour où Hermione c'était fait torturer par Bellatrix un phénomène étrange c'était passe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Jk Rowling

* * *

 _ **Le silence**_

* * *

En la voyant là, gisant sur le sol sombre, il fut secoué d'effroi plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Les cris continuaient de lui percer les tympans et l'envie de fuir se cacher dans un trou et de ce boucher les oreilles étaient forte comme jamais. Mais comme toujours, la crainte de représailles était plus forte, le clouant, immobile.

Il venait de rentrer après avoir payé les rafleurs, quand sa mère l'avait salué avec un étrange regard, presque compatissant . Il comprend pourquoi maintenant.

Sa tante, Bellatrix, avait insisté pour instruire Draco dans l'art de la torture. Suite à son échec à tuer Dumbledore et la lâcheté remarquable qu'il faisait preuve, était une honte pour les Malfoy. Il n'avait même pas été capable de dire que c'était bien le trio d'or !

Et maintenant il assistait à l'un des spectacles les plus atroce qu'il avait été témoin de toute sa vie. La torture dura pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, alors qu'en fait, seulement quelques minutes étaient passées, voir peut-être même une demi-heure.

Il avait tout essayé pour ignorer ce spectacle, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Compter les secondes, réciter les vieilles comptines que sa mère lui chantait quand il était petit avant qu'il n'aille dormir. Rien n'arrivait à faire taire les cris qui lui vrillaient la tête et chaque fibre de son être.

Il était le témoin de cette torture, qui lui relevait l'estomac. . Il était assis dans un coin, tandis que sa tante qui lui tournait le dos, se pencha sur la jeune fille.

Le rire de Bellatrix se mélangeait aux cris et aux appels à l'aide. Sa tante lui demanda aussi de l'aide, mais dès qu'il s'approcha il ne supporta pas le regard mi-dégoûté, mi-terrifié, que lui lança la jeune fille. Il retourna alors dans son coin, sous les insultes de sa tante, parce qu'il faisait encore une fois preuve de lâcheté.

Granger continua de hurler sa douleur, créant un bruit de fond dans la tête de Draco qui le rendait fou.

\- Emmène-la dans la cellule isolée, il ne faut qu'elle n'ait aucun contact avec ses amis. Et si tu veux, tu peux aussi prendre du plaisir avec elle, mais fait attention de ne pas te salir avec cette sang-de-bourbe ! Lui dit Bellatrix en époussetant sa robe, après avoir pétrifié la jeune fille. Je vais aller voir ton père pour lui dire de ne pas appeler le maître. Nous devons d'abord comprendre comment ils ont obtenu l'épée ou il nous tuera tous.

Elle quitta la pièce calmement, malgré la sauvagerie qu'elle venait de faire preuve.

Il sortis sa baguette et fit léviter la jeune fille pour sauver les apparences.

 _Tu ne dois pas changer. C'est une sang-de-bourbe, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite._

Il les fit emprunté un chemin qui normalement était plongé dans un silence total, mais les cris stridents qui lui perçaient les tympans envahit l'espace, rendant les corridors beaucoup moins accueillant.

Les flammes des bougies vacilla à leur passage plongeant la villa dans une atmosphère inquiétante.

 _Tu mérites tout ça._

Draco connaissait bien la cellule. Il y avait séjourné après sa mission ratée. Sa chère tante c'était pleinement engagée à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait déçu sa famille et qu'il avait de la chance que Snape le fasse à sa place.

Il avait récupéré de ce Traitement de faveur, une semaine à peine avant le début de sa septième année. Au moins à l'école il était entouré de ses compagnons, de simples gars, pas des Mangemorts.

 _Tu es un Mangemort, ne vois tu pas la marque que tu as à l'avant-bras ?_

A Poudlard il avait également eu à payer la haine et le ressentiment des étudiants qu'il rencontrait dans les couloirs et les salles de classe.

 _Ils ont raison, si tu n'étais pas un lâche, tu serais un meurtrier._

Il se sentait de plus en plus souillés par le poids de tous ces crimes.

Les crimes commis contre d'autres êtres humains. Des hommes, ses femmes, des personnes âgées et même des enfants. Des gars comme lui, dont le seul crime était dans leurs veines.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la cellule. Draco déposa Granger sur le sol et ferma la porte. Elle se réfugia dans un coin, tremblante de la tête aux pieds, tandis qu'il alla s'asseoir sur le lit qui était contre le mur opposer à la porte.

\- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici en vie, fini-t-il par souffler, en regardant la masse tremblante.

 _Pourquoi lui disait-il ça, elle ne mérite même pas de le savoir !_

Ses sanglots ont remplaça pendant quelques minutes les cris qui n'avaient jusqu'à maintenant jamais cessé. Mais malgré ça, elle ne daigna toujours pas répondre. Certes il n'avait pas posé de questions, mais quand on était polis on répondait au moins à une déclaration faite, quelles qu'elles soient.

 _Les Sangs de Bourbe ne savent pas ce qu'est l'éducation._

Mais il devait admettre qu'on venait de la torturer et de l'enfermé dans une cellule, elle qui semblait innocente.

 _La faute à ses origines._

Hurlement, cris, hurlement.

Le boucan avait reprit de plus belle. Et elle ne s'arrêta même pas une seconde. Il semblerait que l'un des moyens à sa disposition pour exprimer sa douleur était devenue un instrument de torture contre lui.

Il resta impassible, il préférait mourir plutôt que de lui montrer que ces cris le rendaient fou. Elle continua de hurler, imperturbable, ne semblant même pas le remarquer.

Draco essaya de ne pas la regarder, mais toutes les deux minutes, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction, pour la trouver toujours dans la même position, accroupi dans un coin, le visage caché par ses cheveux.

 _Garde un œil sur elle, les sangs de bourbe ne peuvent pas être digne de confiance. Ça doit être l'un de ses plans qu'elle aurait inventés pour survivre !_

Elle ressemblait presque à une petite fille avec sa tête pleine de terres et les cheveux ébouriffés et les vêtements déchirés. Il voyait bien qu'elle était terrifié mais sa fierté de Gryffondor était encore présente sur son visage. Fierté qui allait l'accompagner jusque dans sa tombe. Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Quel est son crime ?

 _C'est la faute de ses origines._

Quelle menace représente-elle face à la force obscure ?

 _Elle est inutile, elle mérite tout cela._

Et pourquoi ce posait-il toutes ces questions ?

Il ne devait pas ce les poser, même pas y penser. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la laisse infecter ses pensées.

 _La faute à ses origines._

Sang de Bourbe. Sang-mêlé. Sang-pure.

 _Sang, hurlement, sang, hurlement, sang, hurlement, sang, hurlement._

\- Assez ! Cria-t-il.

Il se leva pour évacuer toute la tension accumulée par toutes ces pensées.

Elle le regarda hébété. Et cette satané litanie qui continuait le rendait fou, c'était sûrement un complot pour lui faire perdre la tête et le tuer !

Merde ! C'est elle la sang-de-Bourbe, la victime et non pas le bourreau !

C'est la qu'il la vit.

 _Elle ressemblait presque à une petite fille avec sa tête pleine de terres et les cheveux ébouriffés et les vêtements déchirés, le visage terrifié..._

C'était presque lui, même pas un an plus tôt, recroquevillée en position fœtale sur le sol.

Lui après l'échec de sa mission...

Mais une chose était incontestable.

Elle ne criait pas.

Sa bouche était scellées hermétiquement.

Alors, d'où viennent ces cris ?

Il se tient immobile, regardant la jeune fille intimidé de le voir si stoïque. Il écouta attentivement les sons avoisinant, a la recherche d'un quelconque crie, mais il n'entendit qu'un silence pesant.

Mais un silence remplis de cris inexistants...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Jk Rowling

* * *

 **Réflexion**

* * *

Ça faisait exactement deux et quarante minutes qu'il avait quitté, bouleversé, la cellule où était encore enfermée Granger.

Il avait laissé Peter Pettigrew la surveiller et il était maintenant enfermé dans sa chambre pour réfléchir.

Il avait été élevé avec certains idéaux et tout cela devait-il être remis en compte par la torture d'une sang-de-bourbe ?

Il n'était pas normal, il n'était pas _juste_.

La vue de la jeune fille, qui était d'habitude si fier et juste, recroquevillée sur le sol, terrifiée et désorientée, l'avait bouleversé.

On lui avait appris que l'endroit d'un sang de bourbe, était là, à leurs pieds, mais l'avoir vécu _lui_ avait fait réfléchir.

Mais il n'était plus plus bas que terre.

 _Tu mérites tout ça._

Il avait le pouvoir de soumettre une personne comme Granger. Il pouvait la détruire, la rabaisser et tout ça grâce à son sang.

C'était ça la _justice_.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures et cinquante-cinq minutes qu'il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre.

Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il redescende la voir ? Dans quel état était-elle ?

 _C'est seulement une prisonnière !_

Et si elle était déjà morte ?

 _Maintenant ou plus tard, elle sera tuée comme les autres de toute façon._

C'était peut-être cette sentence qui le troublait le plus.

Il ne devait pas le faire bien sûr, mais Draco était suffisamment honnête avec lui-même pour admettre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'irrémédiable qui avait rompu le cour habituelle de sa journée.

Le premier événement inattendu avait été la capture du trio d'or qui était jusqu'à présent introuvable que ce soit à Poudlard ou à l'extérieur. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils les pourchassaient désespérée, motivés uniquement par le terrible châtiment que leur ferait leur Maître si ils ne les trouvaient pas. Et finalement ce sont, comme d'habitude, c'est stupide rafleurs qui les avaient trouvés et capturer.

La torture et les inexplicables cris silencieux c'était ajouté aux événements inattendu de sa journée qui touchait enfin à sa fin.

Draco n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Comment elle, la prisonnière, soumise et condamnée, a pu l'avoir, lui son geôlier ?

Parce qu'elle avait fait comme si les cris n'avaient jamais existé ?

Ou était-ce parce qu'il doutait toujours des idéaux qu'il connaissait et respectait depuis qu'il est né ?

Ses pensées tournaient à toute allure, quand Draco qui, après avoir refoulé son orgueil et son entêtement, fut frappé d'une évidence qui lui coupa le souffle.

Bien sûr, c'était ça ! Cette _justice_ qu'il cherchait tant, elle allait peut-être lui être accessible.

Mais osera-t-il prendre ce risque ?


End file.
